


When All Else Failed

by owlpockets



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cows, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: The prompt says it all: "Ronan trying to get those friggin' cows to wake up."





	When All Else Failed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



Ronan tried coercion. He tried threats. He tried a strange glowing cattle prod brought back from a dream one night. He tried untuned bagpipes. He tried the smells of tantalizing dream foods he didn’t know the names of. He tried Calla, then Maura, and even Gwenllian. When all else failed, he tried shouting. (That didn’t work either.) Those cows had become more of an obsession than a solvable problem within the first few months of being left alone.

Adam suggested “lightning” late one night over the phone, jokingly, but Ronan looked outside at the gathering clouds and considered his options.


End file.
